Mind Opened Book
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: SLASH Both Draco and Harry had a little mishap in potions and now they can read each others minds..Whats going to happen. THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REMADE! Go to my profile to find 'LISTENING TO YOU' GO VIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Mind Opened Book  
  
How It Began  
  
Disclaimer: use your imagination.  
  
This story is somewhat based on the fifth book, SOMEWHAT. meaning O.W.L.S and other stuff. but mainly AU, the thing, where everyone thought Harry was ballistic about seeing Voldemort never happened. In addition, he never asked Cho out... and I think I am going to be mean to her in this fic... cause I hate her. 1st Warning... this is a slash fic... meaning male/male. Harry and Draco... still don't get it... your loss and don't flame me about shit. 2nd Warning this has swearing in it. 3rd Warning, this is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fic.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
As a 15 year-old Harry ran down the large corridors of Hogwarts castle, he pulled his robes over his pyjamas and tore down the hall to the dungeons. He had woken up late, and Ron didn't bother to wake him up that morning. He had stayed up doing the usual five-foot stack load of homework. Now, he was late for Potions, which was as bad already having Snape, but ever since Draco became a prefect, the Gryffindors had been losing a lot of points, and being late to a Slytherin-loving teacher, meant big troubles.  
  
Harry pushed the doors open and everyone inside turned to look at the green- eyed boy. Ignoring the stares, he moved over to the bench where Hermione and Ron sat. He squeezed him in between the two, pulled out his wand, and placed it upon the table.  
"What did I miss?" he whispered as Hermione answered.  
  
"Nothing much really, Snape hasn't noticed you were away yet and has  
been having a go at Neville-" Hermione stopped short as Snape caught  
her eye.  
  
"I see Potter has forgotten to change...." Snape said in his drawly  
voice as the Slytherin side broke out in laughter. Harry squirmed  
slightly in his seat and mumbled. "May I go get changed."  
  
"You may certainly will not, and don't think I didn't see you sneak in Potter, 50 points off Gryffindor." Snape walked away, aware of the glares he was receiving from the Gryffindor tables. Harry slowly turned to Hermione as she mouthed a *sorry*.  
  
"Today we will be doing a slightly different potion, and because  
Potter has been late to class, only the Gryffindors will try the  
potions." There was a sudden uproar of yells and groans. "What it will  
do is, once you have consumed it, you will act of whatever you put  
into the potions. Such as, if you put a frog's leg into the potions,  
you will act like a frog for ten minutes. The instructions are on the  
board and the ingredients are on my table, I will be choosing your  
partner and it will be from different houses." Once again the  
Gryffindor groaned in annoyance, the Slytherin table wasn't to upset  
since they didn't have to drink the potion.  
  
Snape looked around the class and named the pairs. "Weasley and Goyle. Longbottom and Crabbe. Granger and Pansy." Snape hesitated a bit before continuing. "Draco and Potter" the two boy groaned as Snape glared at then angrily before Harry got up and walked slowly over to Draco's table. Harry could hear Snape still going on with the rest of the class before he heard Draco sniggering.  
  
"Love the broomsticks" Draco smirked as he caught sight of Harry's  
pyjamas before he closed it from view with the rest of his robes.  
  
"Should see the boxes, their a lion chewing up a snake." It was  
Harry's time to smirk as Draco turned away and carried on writing what  
was on the board.  
  
"Since there are some pretty interesting choices on the table, I'm  
letting you chose. Harry looked over at the table was frowned at the  
labelled ingredients. There was birds feathers, puppies tails, donkey  
hooves, kitten paws and pigs ears. Harry didn't really want to be any  
of those but he thought the puppy tails was the safest. He walked over  
to the professor's table, picked the scruffiest, and unmoulded one out  
of the lot. He looked back at Draco as he put out the equipment and  
began throwing in things into the cauldron. Harry went back to their  
table and watched Draco carefully, in case he poisoned it, soon the  
potion slowly turned orange.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned to the voice, and accidentally pushing a blank  
scroll and a quill into the cauldron and it turned green while Draco  
had left to get new ingredients. Harry saw Hermione holding a kitten  
paw and she waved at him once she had his attention. Harry showed his  
own puppy tail and looked over at Ron as he blew his feather into the  
air.  
  
"Okay Potter, throw in what ever you got." Draco's drawly voice ringed  
as he came back. -D- Funny I thought the potion was orange. -D- Draco  
thought as Harry turned suddenly knocking the cauldron down. Some of  
the potion had jumped onto Draco's face and into his mouth; he  
swallowed a mouthful before he gagged. "You fuck-wit -cough- look at what you've done -cough-" choked Draco as Snape came up to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened here?" Snape demanded as Draco tried to spit the fluids  
into the sink.  
  
"Potter knocked the cauldron down, and I think I've swallowed some."  
Draco coughed some more.  
  
"Did you put the main ingredient in yet?"  
  
"No" said Harry as he held out the tail in his hand.  
  
"Well, nothings going to happened to you then Mr Malfoy, take what's  
left of the potions in the cauldron and cut the tail in half and drink  
a mouth full of it." Harry nodded as Draco glared daggers at Harry  
before he pour the rest of the potions into a bottle and added the  
tail and the green liquid turned black. Harry hesitated before  
draining the rest of the potions down and gagged himself into the  
sink.  
  
"See Potter, it isn't *that* bad." Draco raised a brow at him as  
Harry's head turned to face him and he gave him a low vicious growl.  
-D- Is that the potion, or does he usually growl like a dog -D-.  
Suddenly Draco heard a little voice in the back of his head.  
  
-D- Bloody fucking git-- Oh, kitty, chase, kill, die!-D-  
  
"Huh?!" Draco whirled around looking for whom ever it was making that  
voice. Draco shrugged his shoulders as the class broke out laughing as  
they watched Ron flap his arms for his life as Hermione tried to claw  
at him as she pounced up and down on the table while Harry was still  
on the ground, on all fours trying to reach for Hermione, barking  
away. Again, Draco heard the little voice.  
  
-D- Aww... can't reach the fur ball, hey where's my tail? -D- Draco  
spun round again looking for who ever was talking, but everyone was  
over the Gryffindor side of the class watching the little group making  
a fool of them self's.  
  
The class broke into another fit of laughter as Harry tried to bite Neville who was also on all fours oinking away. Apparently, the four were the only one's who had drunk the potions, and Harry soon came back to his senses and stared blankly at the class with bits of robes in his mouth and his leg behind his ear. He spat out the robes and looked over at Hermione who seemed to have a mouthful of red hair.  
  
"Oww! Hermione, what's the deal?! Biting at my head like that?" Ron  
yelled at Hermione as she coughed out a hairball. She then did a  
complicated flick with her wand and the missing patch of hair on Ron's  
head grew back.  
  
-H- Dumb fucks -H- Harry heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Malfoy!" Draco looked at him funny.  
  
"I didn't say anything" -D- What's he's problem?-D-  
  
"Your my problem!" yelled Harry as the class stared at him.  
  
"Harry, why are you yelling at Draco when he didn't say anything? Not  
that I'm defending or anything." Ron asked.  
  
"But he did say something"  
  
-D- What did I say anyway?-D-  
  
"There, he's doing it again!" said Harry as he pointed a finger at  
him.  
  
"Harry, he never said anything" Hermione said as she pushed his arm  
down.  
  
-D- I think Potter's going crazy, maybe I put to much slug slime into  
that potion, now where's that chocolate cake I stole -D-  
  
"Huh?" -H- the hell, when did Malfoy learn to speak with his mouth  
closed? -H-  
  
"I don't speak with my mouth closed..." said Draco suddenly and Harry  
looked up at him funny.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said, that I don't speak with my mouth closed" Draco repeated when  
Harry lashed his arm out and dragged Draco out of the class. No one  
had noticed the two left, not even Snape, but Hermione and Pansy did.  
  
Once outside, Harry hauled Draco against the wall.  
  
"Ow, what?!" Draco recoiled and slumped against the bricks.  
  
"You can read minds" Harry said flatly and Draco looked at him  
bewildered.  
  
"What kind of a game are you playing at Potter!" Draco spat as he  
pulled him-self together and was about to leave and Harry pushed him  
back by the shoulders and kept him from moving.  
  
"I'm not playing any games. Tell me Malfoy, what kind of evil scheme  
are you doing now? What kind of Dark Magic did you put on your self to  
read minds?" Harry yelled at the blonde-haired boy.  
  
"I wouldn't use any Dark magic even if I wanted to, there are sensors  
every where in this fucking school, and I'm not stupid enough to try  
and do something like that." Draco yelled back as he tried to push the  
other boy's arms off his shoulders but Harry was to strong.  
  
"Come of it Malfoy, your caught now." -H- Can't he just drop the act  
already?-H-  
  
"What act!?" shouted Draco as Harry let go.  
  
"Hah! You did it again, you can't deny it now Malfoy."  
  
"Deny what?!" Draco looked blankly at him. -D- What in the bloody hell  
is he going on about. I haven't done anything to him yet -D-  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly widen as he slumped to the ground, Draco looked down at the black haired boy. "What the hell, are you doing Potter?"  
  
"I think I just read *Your* mind" Draco's eyes widened as realization  
struck him.  
  
"We can read each other's mind?" Harry scoffed at him.  
  
"What the hell have I been trying to tell you before?"  
  
"You were trying to frame me for something I didn't do" said Draco as  
he folded his arms.  
  
"What do you mean? Its your fault that this has happened to us, you  
stupid git !" Harry yelled at him before getting up and walking back  
into the class, Draco scowled as he followed Harry to their seats and  
found him starring at the ground. "What now?"  
  
"T-that's my scroll and m-my quill, they were in the potion." Harry  
said, stammering slightly.  
  
"Oh, so this was your fault the whole time, and you were the one  
blaming it on me." Draco's infamous smirked played at his lips.  
  
"You're the one proberly threw them in! You proberly wanted to-"  
  
"Think about it Potter," Draco cut in "If it was the scroll and quill  
that gave us mind reading powers, you'll be the one drinking it in the  
first place, not me!" Draco yelled as Harry gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"You wanted to make the potions do something else to me if you haven't  
had drunk it!"  
  
"Come of it Potter, I would have no idea what would have happened! And  
like I would want to read your mind anyway." Draco sneered at him in  
disgust. Harry stared blankly back at his archenemy and back at the  
soaked scroll, and thought.  
  
-H- Well, blondy, you don't have much of a choice now. -H-  
  
-D- BLONDY!??!-D-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? Oh, and to whom ever who already had a story like this, I'm sorry if I'm copying anything.. this is my own idea. Okay, if you people aren't that lazy... could you drop in a review and make my day worth it. Thanks ^-^  
  
.  
  
.. 


	2. Professor Richard Lockhart

Mind Opened Book  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't the Imaginary thing work, hmmm watch a few Barney tapes,  
and then see how it goes.  
  
Yay, I got reviews!!! *Hands reviewers a cookie* Thank you!!! ^_^  
  
Professor Richard Lockhart  
  
*  
  
Harry had returned to his dorm after he and Draco had cleaned up the mess from potions and was changed into the proper robes and was about to leave for Charms. Ron and Hermione had waited for him downstairs as he changed, and when he came down, they dragged him off to class.  
  
"So Harry, what do you think happened in Potions earlier?" Ron asked, as he rubbed head where Hermione bitten a patch of his hair off.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I turned into a puppy, and Herm was a kitten... well you know the after-math. Dog chases cat, cat chases bird, bird flies for his life and in the end gets its head bitten off." Ron looked glumly at Hermione.  
  
"I didn't *actually* mean to bite you, it was... err, instincts I guess." Hermione mumbled hopelessly. As they got too class, they noticed a brick wall was set right in the middle of each table, Professor Flitwick eyed them carefully before asking.  
  
"Why are you late to class?" he asked from behind the desk as he wobbled on his pile of books.  
  
"Uh, we...Harry had to get changed sir, we had potions last." Hermione said as they took their seats at the front desk, the Professor gave a slight nod before he went on with the rest of the lesson.  
  
"All right, today we are going to try and levitate through objects, such as moving a book from behind a wall. Pick up your wands, and swirl it in a figure eight, from top to bottom and bring it right down the middle. Now give it a go." As he said this, wands were moving in figures of eight and brought down the middle, and Neville brought his wand down to hard and it rapped against the table.  
  
"Good, now don't forget the magic words Wingardium Throughla Leviosa, okay, now try It." the class chorused the words over and over trying to move the feather that was placed one the other side of each table. The trio were not doing very good, well only Harry and Ron were not doing good. Hermione on the other hand, was levitating a stack of books she had brought out from her bag.  
  
-H- Stupid Fucking Feather -H-  
  
*  
  
-H- Stupid Fucking Feather, why is it Hermione can do everything and we cant -H-  
  
"Huh?" Draco looked up from his writing, looked around the class, and muttered under his breath. "I totally forgot about what happened in potions." He kept on writing what was on the board as Professor Binns dictated it from a book and the chalk coloured writing appeared on it.  
  
-D- Dammit, when was Sylvia Berneta born?! -D- Draco thought as he tried to remember the dates for his question.  
-H- She was born in 33561 B.C. -H-  
-D- Potter? You sure, cause this is a quiz, if I do not pass; I am going to take my anger out on you. -D-  
-H- I'm pretty sure, I even asked Hermione. -H-  
  
Draco scribbled the date down as he re-read his sheet and put it back down and sigh in content.  
  
-D- There I'm finished -D-  
-H- What kind of quiz are you doing? -H-  
-D- Your still there...-D-  
-H- Well, its kinda hard to stay away.-H-  
-D- Then, try not to respond -D-  
-H- But I'm bored.. -H-  
-D- You do relies whom your having a chat to, right? -D-  
-H- Hmm? Yeah why? -H-  
  
Draco tried to get Harry's voice out of his head as he concentrated on his other work as he heard Harry swear about gazing his wand against the wall.  
  
-D- Potter, are you getting a headache? -D-  
-H- Come to think of it, I am starting to notice the pain. Why? -H-  
-D- I hate headaches -D-  
  
*  
  
"Who has managed to move the feather raise your hand." The little Professor squeaked after a few minutes, a few students raised their hands along with Neville. "Very good, very good. Miss Granger here, has managed too move things heavier than the feather. Could you show it to us again please?" Hermione nodded and did the spell and raised four stacks of books from behind the wall as it levitated a few meters from the table. Ron rolled his eyes joined with Harry as the bell went. (Do they have a bell at Hogwarts). They picked up their belongings and left the class to the main hall for lunch. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table, took a seat and pulled up a plate to him as Ron hurried to get the best dishes before anyone else. Suddenly Hermione passed him a note, he opened it and it read.  
  
-Why did you leave class with Draco earlier in potions?-  
  
Harry turned to look at her as she took a swing at her pumpkin juice. He took out a quill and scribbled back a reply.  
  
-I'll tell you tonite after classes, I don't really want Ron to hear this. I think it will be too much for him.-  
  
He passed back the note as Hermione read it and kept on eating.  
  
The bell went again as he hall filled out and Harry had Defence of The Dark Arts with the Slytherin's and when they entered, they were greeted with a shock, there standing in front of them smiling widely was some one who looked very alike to Gilderoy Lockhart, but this person had a very different air to him. He had the same smart look, well-combed blond hair, dazzling shinning white teeth. But the real Gilderoy had forget-me-not blue eyes, while this one had hazel-green eyes.  
  
"Good afternoon students, by your questioning looks, I suspect, you might find me slightly familiar. My name is Richard Lockhart." As he said this, the class broke out in whispers and mumbles. "That's right, I am Gilderoy's brother. Though I think it was a shame to have him as a brother. He was a real nit, that one. Do not be fooled, I may look, sound, and act like him. But I am far different from him in every single way." Said the Professor, with a very intelligent grace in his voice. He gave a slight wink at the lot, and the girls in the class swooned and Patil fainted as Lavender shriek and help her up. Harry and Ron had to get a grip on Hermione shoulder's to keep her from fainting as well.  
"I shall have to thank Professor McGonagall, for taking care of this class until I arrived here. I apologise for taking so long, I was busy tending to my brother's memory loss." Both Ron and Harry looked nervously at each other.  
  
"Now, if you will all take a seat, we'll get the class started." The girls in the class frantically shoved every out if the way to get the front row.  
  
-D- -H- Air Heads -H- -D- the boys of the class sat at the back with the females all took the front. The Professor took out his wand, placed it upon his desk, and took out the roll.  
"Let me get to know you first before I start. Lavender Brown" the girl squeaked in reply as he gave her a smile. "A very pretty name you have there Miss." Lavender went pink to scarlet. He kept on reading the roll until he came up to Harry's name.  
"Harry Potter? Ah, what you have done to my brother..." Ron cut him short. "We didn't really mean it sir, it was an accident," But the Professor put up his hands to quite him down.  
"What I was going to say was, what you have done to my brother, I thank you very much for it. finally someone stoped him from his lies and tale telling. But unfortunately he is slowing gaining his memory back and I was thinking of sneaking to the hospital and giving his another strong dose of memory loss to stop him for good, what was the spell he used...Obliviate was it?" Harry and Ron nodded as the Professor jotted down some notes into a little diary he pulled from his robes. He finished off the roll and he rolled up his sleeves and took hold of his wand.  
  
"Now, I want to see your defending skills, to let me see what you able of. It could help me see what you need to improve on. Let's see, Malfoy and Potter, come up here please, and show me how well you can throw you opponents wands away." The two nodded and took a duelling stance. "One, two, three!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry and Draco together as a dazzling flash of scarlet light and the two boys was thrown off their feet. They pulled their self's up and Draco went to retrieve his wand and Harry found his next to him but he was left groping for his glasses that fell of his nose. Draco had found Harry's glasses and was about to hand it back to him when he remembered he was his rival, he slipped it into his pocket and took his seat. Hermione got out of hers, helped Harry up, and did a little spell on Harry's eyes. He could see clearly but he knew the spell would wear of in a while.  
"Good, very good. I see your other teachers have been teaching you well. Potter, we will have to find you glasses after class, and I will award Slytherin and Gryffindor fifty points for remembering your spells so well and another fifty to Miss Granger for that wonderful spell you used on Potter for his eyesight. That was a very advanced magic trick you did." Hermione turned a deep shade of magenta.  
  
-D- To bad Potter, I was hoping of hexing you while you were blind -D-  
-H- Shut up Blondy -H- Draco grimaced as Harry thought the nickname.  
-D- How was that headache? -D-  
-H- It cleared of at round lunch time -H-  
-D- Same. it was a pretty minor headac- STOP TALKING TO ME POTTER! -D-  
-H- What!? -H-  
  
The Professor gave everyone a little test, questioning each one randomly with different answers and awarding them with a toffy each. Ron stuffed, what was like his tenth toffy into his robes pockets and Harry ate his along with Hermione.  
  
"These are dad's favourite, but they're really expensive to buy, so I'm saving them for him."  
"Here, have mine, they don't really taste that good when you think about it." Harry handed Ron his lot as well did Hermione. He stashed them into his bag as the Professor went on.  
  
"Since we have five minutes to the bell, you are able to sit and chat to your friends, but quietly. Potter, will you come up here, I'll help you look for you glasses." Harry rose from his chair and walked up to the front to drop to the ground and search for his glasses. He felt under the professor's desk and pulled out dead spider to hear Ron gasp, he placed the spider into his pocket.  
  
-H- I'll give him a scare before I sleep tonight. -H-  
-D- Give who a scare? -D-  
-H- I thought you told me not to talk to you... -H- When Harry didn't hear any comebacks from him, he kept on looking for his specs. After the bell went, the two still couldn't find the specs and Harry gave up and left for care for magical creatures. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him.  
  
.  
  
Okay how was that for the second chapter? To boring? Just tell me if  
I'm getting anything wrong or if the characters are to OOC (out of  
character). Ja~Ne  
  
P.S. Could someone please tell me how to put in Italics, Bold and Underlines or even how to put the words in the Centre of the page in this  
bloody FF.net.. I tried everything I knew, and learned from others, but  
none of them works on FF.net... SOME ONE TELL ME! TBC.. 


	3. Pet Ferrets

**Pet Ferrets **

I'm so happy; I got so many reviews… and thanks to those who helped me to put up italics and such on fanfiction.net

And I know that Harry and Draco should be able to hear each other's thoughts every five seconds, but it's just better to write it this way, or you'll get a never-ending story of non-sense. 

Disclaimer:  If I ever owned Draco or Harry…  what I would be doing right now, would include a bed.….  and Tom Felton who plays Draco.… (Wanna know something? Tom has the same initials as me.…...   )

If anyone know about DN ANGEL... I'm going to steal a bit about their idea of their names (Dark and Krad) , and With's characteristics. P.S.…  does anyone know where to find the T.V series of DN ANGEL pics?  I want more pics of Krad-Chan...

**_~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_**

            As Draco walked down the hall to his next class, he fumbled at Harry's glasses in his pocket and turned round a dark corner. He pulled out Harry's specs and dropped them to the floor, smashing the rims with the sole of his shoes. 

            **-D-** To bad for Potter and his glasses.   **-D-**

            **-H-** What about my glasses Malfoy?     **-H-**

            **-D-** Huh?! Oh, nothing. I just said 'to bad for my plots for the next few classes **-D-**

            **-H-** Hmm. No Malfoy, you said my name as well as my glasses. **-H-      ** Draco smirked to him-self as he looked down at the smashed broken pieces of glass on the ground.

            **-D-** Oh well- argh **-D-**      Suddenly Draco gripped his forehead in pain as he collapse to the floor.

            **-H-** Malfoy, did you feel that?   **-H-**

            **-D-** Yeah, what was it? Some kind of side affect? **-D-**

                        *

            **"**Harry, are you okay**"** asked Hermione as she help him off the ground. Ron looked at his nervously as Harry waved a hand at them.

            **"**It's okay, it was a .… uh, a migraine attack.**"** Hermione looked at him unconvincingly. 

            **"**Do you want an aspirin?**"** she asked hopefully as she drove her hand into her bag and fished out a small bottle.

            **"**What's that?**"** Ron snatched it from her and opened the lid. **"**Oh, are they lollies? Could I have one? They don't smell like sweets though.**"** Both Hermione and Harry looked at him funny as he handed the bottle back to Hermione.

            **"**They aren't lollies. More like drugs.**"** She handed one to Harry as she helped him to a water cooler near them.

            **"**What are drugs?**"** Hermione shook her head sadly at Ron as Harry pulled back.

            **"**Hermione, do you think you can do that spell again, my eyes sights going blurry.**"** Said Harry as Hermione whipped out her wand and did the spell.

                                                            *

Malfoy looked down at the broken glasses, picked up the bent rims, brushed of the broken pieces of glass, dropped it into his pocket, and walked down to his next class.

            **-D-** Found out what that sudden headache was?            **-D-**

            **-H-** No, couldn't be coincidence that we got it at the same time right?    **-H-**

            **-D-** I don't know.… now shut up and don't bother me any more     **-D-**

            **-H-** You're the one who started talking... Mr. Sourpants.          **-H-**

                                                            *

 As Harry walked outside and neared Hagrid's hut, he could hear high pitch whistles coming from where a group of Gryffindor's stood near a large box, laughing their heads off at what was inside. Ron went of to have a look and came back to the other two laughing as well.

            **"**You should take a look inside, it's like a box full of Malfoy's!**"**

            **"**Wot?**"** both Harry and Hermione dashed over to the box, inside where dozens of dozens of ferrets, in all colours and sizes. **"**Will you look at that, its Malfoy's relatives.**"** Harry chuckled as Hermione reached in and pulled out an averaged sized brown with blue eyes. It whistled at her as it scrambled to free it self .

            **-H-** Hey, Malfoy.  You got your self's a treat here.        **-H-**

            **"**Wot?**"** came Draco's voice as Harry turn around and saw him peer into the box, his eyes widening in shock.

            **-D-** Oh my god, no way. Why do we have to learn about ferrets? **-D-**   Another erupt of laughter came out when someone spotted the blonde boy.

            **"**What are your parents doing here Malfoy? Did Mad-Eye-Moody threaten you again?**"** laughed Dean as Malfoy growled darkly at him, and was about to lunged him-self at him as Harry caught him around his middle.

            **-D-** Let go, Potter!   **-D-**

            **"**I wont let you hurt any of my house mates.**"** Yelled Harry as every one turned to him at his sudden outburst. Draco kept on struggling while Dean snucked off behind Hagrid as he emerged from his hut with another box.

            **"**I wont let anyone insult my parents.**"** Draco yelled in frustration, now trying to pry Harry's arm off him. **"**Bloody fucking get off me Potter!**"**

            **"**Now-now, watch it with the language Malfoy.**"** Said Hagrid as he slowly started to gather round the class. **"**Professor McGonagall has asked me to supply you with a pet for the year, as I was going to give you Pikachu's-**"**

            **"**Pikachu's? They're real??**"** said Hermione.

            **"**Yeah, how do you think those Japanese anime designers make up such cartoons? They take some of our magical creatures, change some of its features, and you got you self's a make believe carton characters. Though the real Pikachu's are pink and give out molten lava.**"** As Hagrid said this the muggle born students looked baffled while the purebloods asked each other. **"**What the hell is amime... or caytons?**"**

            **"**So you decided to pick out on ferrets instead.**"** Draco mumbled under his breath. **"**You know Potter, I know you like holding me, but if you want, I'll might let you continue after classes. Now…will you fucking let me **go**.**"** Draco sneered as Harry's face turned bright red, enough to make Ron's hair jealous and pulled his arms away from the blonde and went to get a closer look at the ferrets.

            **"**Every week, you will bring your pets to class and we will give it a regular check up and see how is it going. You will look up in books and such, to learn how to take care of it. All right, now choose your ferrets.**"** Harry reach his hand down and fished out a black furred ferret with dark purple eyes and held it in his arms as Hermione gave the one she picked out earlier for Harry to hold while she looked for some books. He snuck a peek at Draco as pulled out the same coloured ferret with icy blue eyes and held it in front of his face and it licked its nose.

            **"**Urgh**"** Draco pulled it away from him and stuffed it into his robes pockets as it squeaked when Draco walked over to his fellow classmates.

            **-H-** Should be more careful with you relatives Malfoy **-H-**

            **-D-** Shut the fuck up **-D-**

Harry tried to hold the two squirming ferrets as they wriggled and apparently, Hermione's bite him. **"**Oww, you fucking stupid .…

            **-D-** Calm down Potter, its just a ferret. **-D-**

            **-H-** Shut up Malfoy. **-H-**

            **-D-** Now, now Potter, that's no way to treat your pets, when you strangle them, you must have a firmer grip, or you're hurting them, not killing them. **-D-** Harry glared in his direction as Draco gave him a shrug and he snapped his head back when he heard Hermione shriek at him.

            **"**Harry! Your hurting it, let her go now!**"** Harry willingly let it drop to the ground, as it dashed off away from Harry to Hagrid. **"**What were you trying to do? Kill it?**"**

            **"**That was the idea.**"** Harry mumbled as his own turned around in his arms, trying to get a better position. Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione carrying a red-eyed grey ferret that looked rather worn and dead.

            **"**I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating, but I would say that is Scabbers reincarnated.**"** Ron gave Hermione a fleeting scowl before heading back to the box to change the ferret and returned with a fat plae blue coloured, orange-eyed one. **"**There wasn't any better ones let in there.**"** He mumbled, as he had to carry the ferret with both hands, from dropping it.

Harry lifted his pet onto his shoulders, as it scrambled for balance. Hermione gave both Harry and Ron about each about '_How to Care for Magical Ferrets_' he had flipped a few pages into it. The book was ranged in chapters, like. '_When to start them on talking. When does it form its owners shape._' Harry had no idea what the book meant, but shoved it into his bag anyway.

            **"**C'mon Dark. Lets go.**"** Said Harry as the bell went. It was free time for the rest of the day and Harry wasn't going to do anything so he was going to head back to the Gryffindor common room, and have a read at the book.

            **-D-** Dark huh? How funny? **-D-**

            **-H-** How so?                     **-H-**

            **-D-** Mines called Krad...     **-D-**

            **-H-** So...?                           **-H-**

            **-D-** Say Dark backwards. **-D-**

            **-H-** Dark... Krad. Right anyway... mines better....now piss of Malfoy. Go relate to your new ferret brother of yours **-H-**  

As Harry reached the portrait he said the pass word **RAVEN** and walked in and sat in his favourite squishy chair near the fire place, took out his book and places Dark on the floor as it roamed it's new surroundings. He opened the rather large book and read it.

**'**_If taught properly, the ferret may be taught to learn how to speak human language, but only when in human form._**'** Harry glance at Dark sceptically as it curled near the fire. He flipped back a few pages. **'**_At certain times, when the ferret is fully trusted to its owner, it can change take shape of its owner's form.**'** _ Harry shut the book tight and stared dumb-stucked at Dark.

            **-H-** how can a ferret change into its owner **-H-**

            **-D-** I see you have read the book Potter. As you may know, it **is** a magical animal after all, not like those muggle kind pets, you keep at the farm. These kinds of ferrets can change shape of their owners whenever they desire, and once taken the ability to speak. Well you get the idea Potter; it's a living duplicate of you. It will earn your every move, and if you ever die, the ferret can easily replace you with out anyone knowing it. **-D-     ** Harry felt sleepy from Draco's drawly voice at the back of his head. He slowly picked up Dark as it jumped awake, but relaxed when Harry cradled it in his arms.

            **-D-** As you see, like some smart creatures mines has all ready learned how to talk. **-D-**

            **-H-** Knock it off Malfoy. I think I'm starting to get my headache back. **-H-**        When Harry didn't hear any comebacks but a lot of swearing to Krad he smirked to him-self. Suddenly he got a sudden wave of pain moving throughout his whole body. Harry gasped in pain as he gripped his forehead and Dark jumped out of his lap and ran away from him, Harry collapsed onto the ground, soon he felt someone shaking at his shoulders and he heard Hermione voice worriedly asking what's wrong. It wasn't long before he sank into darkness. 

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

All right, I now what your thinking, that was bloody crap. But I had to put that chapter in, so I could hurry and get to the main parts of the story.….  it wont be long now.… ^-^  and please review .…. more reviews I'll update more   less reviews I become a hermit crab.  ¬_¬.…


	4. PuddleGum

Puddlegum 

_*Stares at the screen wide saucers-sized eyes* _Whoa!    20 new reviews!!!  That's way  more reviews that I get from any other story I write. Wow, you've really made my day peoples.…        Thanks *hands each reviewers a cookie*

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada.… I know, you know, hey let's throw a party.

Draco/Harry:             Let us out of this toilet, and give us back our wands right NOW!

Authoress:                  Mmmm.…No.…^-^

Draco:                        I swear, I'll hex to you next month.

Harry:                         Fuckin' let us out!!!

Authoress:                  Not until you read my story!

Harry:                         I would, but Malfoy tore mine up.

Authoress:                  Then read Draco's one.

Draco:                        Potter flushed it down the toilet.

Authoress:                  What?! Why?

Draco/Harry:             We don't want to read it.

Authoress:                  Well, to bad, cause I'm going to read it to the both of you.… and you can't do anything about it. So, get comfortable. 

Draco/Harry:             *Groans in agony* 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Puddlegum 

            -D- Ugh, my head hurts.... -D- 

            -H- Ow... -H-

            -D- Potter, s'that you? What happened! -D-

            -H- Shut up, don't yell… my head still hurts. -H- 

            -D- Even in my mind, Potter's voice sounds slurry. -D-      Draco noted as he moved his arm over his head to shield the light as he opened his eyes. He noticed he was in the Hospital Wing, lying in one of the bed, wearing one of its white garments and something white was slighting covering his vision above his head. He placed a hand on his head and drew it back quickly from the pain it caused. 

            -D- Bandage -D-      Draco's mind told him. He tried to push his self up onto his elbows but his rib cage didn't feel like taking in the weight, so Draco gave up and leaned back into the warm covers again, sighing.

            -H- Malfoy... can you remember anything? -H-

            -D- No ...-D-

            -H- Before you blacked out or something, did you experience a very bad migraine? -H-

            -D- No, I'm not sure, I think I did. -D-

            -H- After my headache, it felt like I was falling down a staircase. -H-

            -D- I think I **did **fall down a staircase. My whole body is aching. -D-

            -H- It felt like I was falling down, it hurt so much but then the pain ebbed away and then.... I blacked out, I think. -H-

            -D- Stop talking Potter, your giving me another headache by just listening to your voice. -D-

            -H- Then I might as well blabber on just or the sake of it. -H- Harry finally opened his eyes but it was no use, the temporary spell Hermione used on his eyes to let him see without his glasses has worn off. Everything was a big blur of colours to him, but he seemed to recognize the certain smell of the room to indicate it was the Hospital Wing. He suddenly becomes aware of a small moving object on his chest. Its movement was rasing and descending, like breathing. He moved his arm to touch it and it met soft fur and the _thing_ moved slightly and whistled happily.      

            "Oh its you Dark." Harry smiled at his new pet as it nuzzled sightly at his hand. Harry slapped his other hand at the bedside table for a usual glass of water that would refill it self every three quarters that have been drunk. He sipped at the water and felt fur brush against his face and he could make out the figure of Dark plunging his face into the glass and nuzzled its wet face with Harry's cheek. He let out a laugh before he pushed it gently away. He could hear Malfoy moan in pain to his right.

            -D- Do shut up Potter; some people are trying to take advantage of the quiet. -D-        Harry rolled his eyes at the ceiling as he saw another dark feature bounding on his bed. He felt Dark move away from his touch and saw the two-blurred creatures pounce on each other. 

            -H- Krad -H-   Thought Harry as they came up close to his face and Krad sniffed at Harry slightly.

            "I hope he bites you." came Draco's dull drawl. Harry threw a glare at what he hoped was Draco's face and not vase on his bedside table. 

            "Remember how you said it could talk... well the book says it can only talk when its in human form. It also says, it needs to bond with you for about two to three or four days; we only had them for a day. So it couldn't have taken your form yet." Harry was sure Draco gave him a scowl.

            "Ah, I see you have awaken." Came Madam Pomfrey voice as she entered the room, she went over to Draco first as he cried out as she touch a bruise on his shoulder. Harry flinched slightly as if someone pinched his right shoulder lightly. "Ow! Watch it!" 

Harry sniggered as he could tell Madam Pomfrey wasn't bother to take special care with Malfoy as she hastily pulled off his bandages. "Be quite Mr. Malfoy, those cuts aren't that bad."

-H-_Cuts?_-H- Harry pondered when suddenly he felt a sharp jab into his left arm and cried out in pain. 

"Oh Dear." He heard the nurse say before she hurriedly left the room.

            -D- What did you cry out like that for? -D-

            -H- I felt a needle pocking into me. -H-

            -D- That stupid rough nurse just jabbed one into me earlier. I didn't see her giving you one. -D-   (I know they don't give needles in the wizarding world, but in my muddled up fanfictional head, they do.) 

            "What did she mean by cuts?" asked Harry after a moment of silence.

            "Krad…" Harry gave an inward smile as he strained to see the ferret. He could hear Madam Pomfrey talking outside with someone, which sounded a lot like Snape. 

-H- You hear that. -H-

            -D- Yeah, looks like the nurse found out about our mind reading capability. -D-  as soon as Draco thought that the Professor came storming into the ward.

            "What is the meaning of this, Potter?!" spat the Professor as Harry tried to see where he is.

            "The meaning of what sir?"  Snape eyed Harry irritated to be repeating himself.

            "I said what is the meaning of you being able to feel what Mister Malfoy can feel." 

            "Wot?!" yelled the two teenaged boys, bewildered.

            "Don't play stupid with me Potter, I know you understand what I'm talking about." Said the Professor as Madam Pomfrey tried to push the angry Professor out of the ward.

            "Please enlighten me, what is it that I know, which I have no idea about." Asked Harry as he glanced over at Draco, who only shrugged in reply, but Harry couldn't see that.

Madam Pomfrey came back inside and went to a cupboards filled with bottled of every shape, size and colour. She pulled out a pale green vile and walked to Harry and placed it in his hand.

            "Drink this, it will let you see clearly until we find your glasses, but it will give you some side effects." 

            Harry gulped down the pale green liquid and gagged.

            "Like what?" asked Draco curiously. 

            "I'm sure you'll know, the potion was a Puddlegum." Madam Pomfrey smiled sneakily at Draco as he let out a groan as he brought his face into his hands and Madam Pomfrey left the room shortly.

            "What? What is it?" Harry asked hurriedly as he noticed the room was starting to become a bit clearer.  

            "You so wouldn't want to know." Draco grumbled through his hands. Harry eyes-sight was clearing and he could vaguely make out Malfoy's shape, not to mention the numerous cuts and bruises on him.  

            "I **do** want to know, since I was the one who drank it after all." Harry could see clearly now and he saw 

Draco trying to suffocate himself with the pillow. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

            -D- That potion, it makes you go horny over the first voice you hear after drinking the potion. -D-

            -H- **WHAT**?! You have got to be kidding me! Argh, and you were the first one I hear as well. -H-  Draco nodded his head glumly as he pulled the pillow away from his face and mouthed three words Harry always hear from the other boy. _I hate you._

            "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" said Harry over and over. 

            -D- You do know that I'm gong to have to be dragged into this as well. -D-

            -H- Yeah, well, your not the one who's going to be gay. -H-

            -D- Yeah, I'm the one who's going to be stuck with a gay. -D-

            "Ouch!" both voices yelled as Krad darted away from Harry as he held his nose. "What's with you ferret anyway, it keeps biting!"  When Harry finished his sentence, he noticed the headmaster was standing before him. "Uh, hi Professor Dumbledore."

            The old wizard nodded his head at Harry's directions but gave a slight bow at Draco's. "As you two know, you are able to feel each others pain, but I don't think it came suddenly from no where. It must had to do with something else, would you care to tell me?" said the elder while sitting down in a chair he conjured for himself. Both Harry and Draco gave a glance at each other before Harry spoke up.

            "Umm, we can read each others mind, Sir. It all happened in potions today-

            "Yesterday." Interrupt Madam Pomfrey.

            "Yesterday, when my scroll and quill got mixed up with my potion." The Professor nodded his head.

            "Ah, yes. Professor Snape mentioned to me what he would be teaching the class the other day, and said that young Malfoy swallowed some of the potion. I think I understand what happened." He got up from his seat before retreating back outside with Madam Pomfrey, leaving the two boys alone.

*

As Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked out, Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"Poppy, was it me or did the ward smell a bit like Puddlegum?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, actually I gave it to Potter. I'm getting so sick of having to treat him so very often, and you know how I feel about Malfoy. He was the first to speak, should I give Harry the potion to remove the side affect?"

"No, let's see how this goes." Said the Headmaster.

"So, what do we do about their little problem."

"Well, if I remember correctly, an incident happened like this before along time ago. The two students can feel each others pain, and time to time, they get sudden shocks of pain to their heads when they are far away from each other, and sometimes it could prove critical, such as what happened to Malfoy, apparently he fell down the stairs when it happened the last time. These boys need to stay together before the pain gets worst." Said the Gryffindor's head teacher calmly as Madam Pomfrey listen intently.

            "Shall I put them in the same house?"

"No, we'll have to give them a separate room to stay in." said Dumbledore. 

"I'll be able to rearrange their classes easily-" but Professor McGonagall was cut short as Hermione and Ron came running up. She nodded at them as they rushed in to see their friend.

*

            "Harry!" called both friends. Harry propped him self on his elbows and tried to shoved Malfoy's ferret off his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" 

"What's he doing here?" said Ron as he caught a glimpse of Draco. Draco gave him a wave and a smile, that seemed very similar to this...^_^. Ron snorted and turned his attention away from him.

"Him, um. He uh....-

"Doesn't matter anyway. So what happened, when we arrived in the common room, you were on you knees, like you were gasping for breath or something." Ron sat himself on the edge of Harry's bed and Hermione grabbed a chair.

"Umm, I ."

            -H- Malfoy!?  Wot do I say? -H-

-D- Why should I help you? -D-

-H- Because.-H-        Draco 'huffed' in reply which made Hermione and Ron turn around and glare at him. 

            "Well, I ...I don't really know, I felt this sudden surge of pain rush through my body and then... I blacked out... I guess."

"You _guess_!?" said Ron.

"Harry, are you okay now, we we're really worried." Hermione said calmly as she placed a hand on top of Harry's. He nodded in response as Krad climbed its way on top of Harry's stomach again. Dark on the other hand, had gone over to Draco. Hermione noticed the unfamiliar coloured eyes.

            "Is that yours, Harry?" Harry merely nodded in Draco's direction as Dark jumped across Draco's stomach and back as he tried to swipe the ferret of him.

"They look exactly the same, just different coloured eyes." Smiled Hermione nervously.

"Wanna know something funny. Their names are each other's backwards. Mines Dark and Malfoy's Krad." Both his friends looked at him funny.

"Please tell me, you didn't name them together?" asked Ron, but Harry shook his head at him. Soon Madam Pomfrey entered the ward and shooed the two out saying that the two boys needed their rest, leaving Harry and Draco alone in their wards.

            "So.…" started Draco, obviously not knowing of what to talk about.

"So?"

"Umm."

"Well, is that all your going to say!?"

"Dammit, I'm trying to start a conversation here, but your not making it easier for me are you?" yelled Draco frustrated at Harry.

"Me?! What did I do?"

"Sod off Potter."

"Wha... HEY!? Don't ask me to do things I can't."

"Yes you can, just sod off, it's very easy, all you have to do is get up and sod off."

"Malfoy do you know that another term for sod off is 'jerk off'?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking you t-Shut up.... you have a very perverted mind Potter." Draco shifted in his bed and faced Harry with his back. Krad jumped off Harry's bed and wondered over to Draco's and nipped at his hand.

"What?" asked the blond and there stood before him an exact replica of himself. "Hey, you changed already. Allright, now I get to sneak away from class."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" snapped Harry from the other side.

            "Krad just morphed, I told you mines was better than yours." Draco shook hands with the other iced-blue eyed blonde. Krad looked curiously at Harry and smiled maliciously at him and tapped his nose, indicating Harry's slightly bleeding nose, where Krad had bit him earlier. Draco smirked at his ferrets actions. "Catching on well isn't he?" 

Draco pointed at Harry and said. "Loser..." and then repeated the process with his self saying. "Legend."

            "Los' er'. Le' end'" said Krad as he pointed at the boys with the same voice as Draco, just a bit shy and puzzlement. Draco shook his head and chuckled. "I told you he was smart." 

Dark had gone back to Harry and was watching the two Draco's intently. Its purple eyes followed the icy blonde wherever it went, it gave out a high pitched whistle and the blonde turned its head towards the other ferret. Ferret-Draco kneeled beside Harry's bed and looked at Dark, he admitted a low whistle and Dark squeaked back.

            "D-Dark." The two boys raised their brows at the ferret-Draco and Dark. 

            -H- You know, if another Gryffindor was in here, they'll be saying that your such a ferret, that it didn't take you long to understand their calls. -H-

            -D- Doesn't matter anyway, cause mines still better than yours. -D-

            -H- Will you stop being so immature. Who cares if your is better than mine. -H-

            -D- I do, that's who. -D-       Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde as Krad transformed back into the blue eyed ferret. 

            -H- You know, you should leave out the gel in your hair one day... you'll look cuter. -H- grey eyes widened as they clashed with emerald.

            "What did you just say?!" shrieked Draco as he heaved himself into his elbows.

            "I have no idea..." Harry kept on staring wide eyed at Draco.

            "**POTTER**!?" the blonde yelled.

            "It wasn't me, it was the potion!" yelled back Harry. 

Sorry I havent updated I such a long time. It's just all the school work and I'm moving houses and all that,  not to mention, I didn't have the net up for months.…  well, this story is extra long, so I hope this makes up for it. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. 

 If you want me to hurry with the next chapter.… You'll know what to do

ä

ä

ä

Review, and you might get another cookie.


	5. Horny A s Hell

****

Horny As Hell

Everyone, I would like you to meet my horrible, but semi-nice Muse…Demonic Child. *Whisper* I'm only asking you to meet him cause he wont shut up.

Demonic Child:HAH!!! I know you couldn't resist my nagging!

Fire Stone:What ever, I'm only writing this for you to shut up.

Draco:Why am **'I' **here?

Fire Stone:You're here to do the disclaimer like always.

Draco:Can't your muse do it?

Fire Stone:No, he'll kill the owner for not letting him have you.

Draco:0_o; your not going to let him have me will you.

Fire Stone:I'm thinking about it, that's if you miss behaved.

Draco:*Gulp* I'll be good, promise. Fire Stone doesn't own Harry Potter, if you sue, all you'll get in return is her Evil Little Brother, Demonic Child and her black -Book Eating- Rabbit.

Fire Stone:No!!! You can't have Shadow!

Demonic Child:Oh, protect your stupid rabbit, but let the readers have me instead.

Fire Stone:I don't want you, and I don't think the readers will want you either. You never stop nagging.

Draco:Kay's, I'm going!

Fire Stone:No your not, your going to be locked back up the toilet again with Harry.

Draco:Make me.

Fire Stone uses her _Super Authoress Powers _and so now, Malfoy's locked back up in the toilet with Harry.

A/N: as you all know now, that Harry is being manipulated by the potion, so that means, he's going to be all OOC. And yes to the others who didn't know, this story IS going to be a Slash/Yaoi eventually.

And just for the hell of it, I'm letting Harry know Japanese. It might be good for you, you can learn Japanese if you didn't already. But I'm not very good at it either, so, will Harry. He'll know just bits and pieces of it. All translations are at the bottom, if Harry didn't interpret them to Draco yet. 

****

Horny As Hell

~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`~`~'~'~'~'~`~`~`

"POTTER!?" the blonde yelled.

It wasn't me, it was the potion!" yelled back Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would've been very dead, as the raven-haired boy stuttered on his words of explanation, Draco rubbed his temples in hopes to subside his head-ache. 

"Shut up already Potty. I'm going to proberly get more compliments like that anyway."

"Well, don't flatter your self." Harry sneered at the blonde as he looked over at the bed-side table for his wand to shut the boy up. However Hermione must've forgotten to bring it up here with him when he passed out. A few minutes later of silence, Professor McGonagall entered the room to inform the two of their knew living arrangements.

"But why do I have to be _living_ in the _same _room as Potter?!" yelled the blonde.

****

"Cause it will be more inconvenient for us. As we don't really have that many rooms to spare." said the Professor matter-of-factly. 

"That's a down right lie, the school has TONS of spare rooms, and I've stumbled into them many times before."

"Well, the school needs them now, so you're just going to have to _suck it up_ and agree with the new arrangements." said the Professor back at the blonde as he glared holes into the teachers head. "And since we don't really have anytime to arrange your room, we are only giving you one bed."

"WHAT?!" the two hollered. The Professor left the two gaping after her like fishes. 

"This is bull, of all people it had to be you isn't it?" Draco sneered to Harry who was desperately wishing he had his wand.

"The feelings mutual. Dark come here!" Harry called over to his pet as the black furred ferret bounded over to him. Harry picked him of the floor as Krad followed after Dark. "Does your relative have a liking to my ferret or something?"

"It properly wants to kill him." Draco answered flatly.

"No, I don't think so, Krad seems to follow it around a lot." Harry picked up Krad as well and laid them on the side of the bed, the two curled around each other and stared innocently at Harry. The boy raised a dark brow at the blonde. "Convinced?"

"Whatever, c'mon we might as well leave for our new dorms before everyone starts for their classes. I don't think I want the others asking me why I am following you." Draco moved off his bed and over to Harry's and picked up his ferret not before shoving Harry out of the bed. 

**************************

"Please tell me, why Professor McGonagall provided us with only _one_ bed?!" Draco screeched at Harry as the boy threw his luggage down. 

"Didn't she already explain this to you?" replied Harry. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he claimed the left side. Draco started to remove his clothes from his chest and Harry peered inside. He decided to make a helpful--but also, a VERY dangerous-- comment about his clothes. "Don't you wear anything other black?"

"I advise you to stop talking, while you still have a tongue." a that Harry shut his mouth at any comeback insult and walked over to the table in their room to find a small parchment. It was instructions on how to activate the password , Harry gave it a read-through and went off to set it.

"What's the password?" asked the blonde as Harry returned, Draco had read Harry's thoughts, but ignored it when he knew what the green eyed boy was doing.

"Herdwig."

"Oh, oh, how fucking original." Draco started laughing at Harry as he went of to change the password again, this time to _'Draco's A Prat'. _When he told Draco this, the blonde yelled at Harry and told him to change it, but Harry refused, so now…Malfoy's stuck with it and was too stubborn to change it himself with out claiming himself as a prat. 

"So, should I sleep on the floor, or share the bed with you?" asked Harry.

"I don't care. If you want to sleep with me, the bed's probably big enough that there won't be a problem. If you want to sleep on the floor, I can conjure up a sleeping bag or something. If you want to sleep on the ceiling, I can levitate you up there and stick you with glue. I don't care. It's your call."

"Um…" Harry surveyed the floor, which was all right, if you call sleeping on a hundred year old or more castle floor was all right. "I think I'll sleep in the bed, if you don't mind."

Draco shrugged again. "I don't blame you. The floor's more of a place for the Weasel. I sure as heck wouldn't want to sleep on it." He pointed out into the hall. "Bathroom's right there. Feel free to…do whatever you need to do."

Harry picked up his clothes and stuff from his trunk and made his way to the bathroom to change. Draco's eyes followed him up until the door closed.

With a sigh, he turned and began to smooth out the bed. Realizing that it only had one pillow, Draco set out to search for the missing one in a closet near by. He rummaged around for a minute, throwing scrolls and potions and other sorts of odd items all over the place, before he found it. It looked as though mould was starting to grow on it, but he decided that Harry would just have to deal with it.

As he was walking back towards the bed his foot nudged Harry's backpack, which was lying unzipped on the floor. It emitted muffled noise, causing the blonde to jump and drop the pillow. He blinked at the bag and kicked it again, causing another odd noise. He carefully kneeled down and peered into it, preparing himself for anything. Reaching his hand in, with a yelp, he pulled it back quickly. His finger was bleeding and Dark's head popped out. Wanting whether to hex the ferret into next week, but decided against it as Harry returned and the boy glanced at Draco oddly as he noticed the boy laying next to his bag as if he fell there sucking on a slightly red finger.

"What where you doing?" Harry picked up his bag and stuffed Dark back into the bag and dropped it into his side if the bed.

"I was getting you another pillow, and I kicked you bag by accident and when I put my hand in it to see what made the noise, that thing bite me." Draco pouted slightly as he gave Harry the 'puppy dog' look. The said boy rolled his eyes at the blonde as Draco placed the pillow on the right side of the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on that thing."

"Well, I'm not giving you my pillow, if that's your indicating. I bagged the left side first, and the clean pillow was on the left side, so live with it."

"Malfoy, wouldn't someone like you have learnt the spells on duplicating things?" Draco raised a brow at the other boy.

"Yeah, I'm just not bothered to do the spell, it's kind of complicated." Draco said matter-of-factly, before narrowing his eyes dangerously at Harry. "Why?"

Harry stepped back in fear slightly as Draco raised his wand at him. "Err, nothing… it's just to someone else, it may sound like you actually _want_ me to share the bed with you." Draco's eyes widen in shock as his brain caught on to Harry's meaning.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU?!" Harry watch Draco's left eye twitch and the boy pointed it out. "Argh! Just leave me alone." 

"Now the other ones twitching." 

"SHUT UP!!! They aren't twitching!" Harry laughed as he said that both were twitching now.

"That's it, your sleeping on floor!" Draco turned his back on Harry and was about to leave the room. When Harry spoke up.

"What, aren't I good enough for you?" the boy pouted at Draco as the boy gave a strangled cry before throwing his pillow at the now grinning boy. "Thanks! Now I get the clean pillow" Harry stuffed his pillow into his trunk and did a locking charm, with his own special combinations, so Draco couldn't steal it and the said boy was still dumbfounded with himself for giving his pillow away. "C'mon, I want to see the others!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm and practically dragged the blonde down the stairs. 

Once they reached the dining hall the two were met by Ron and Hermione. Hermione greeted Harry with a smile and chatted with him animatedly while Ron kept glaring at Draco the whole while.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall told me to give this to the both of you, it's a potion for your mind reading. Professor McGonagall said it while stop you from reading each others mind, but it will not prevent you from feeling each others emotions, pain and such things like that." she held out two vials and the boys took the blue potion quickly from her and made they're way down to the four tables. As Harry followed his friends, Draco separated from him and was about to make his own way to his own friends, or in other words… mindless zombie's. It was until he heard a pain filled cry from behind. Draco turned around to see Harry fall to the ground, clutching his sides and writhing. Draco felt a knot in his stomach turn and twist painfully as he grit his teeth at the pain that seared through his body and his vision blurred, he fell on his knees and slowly crawled his way to Harry. As Draco neared Harry, the pain diminished slightly, but not all of if. When he was next to Harry, Draco reached out and grasped onto one of Harry's hand. Then the pain was gone, like it didn't exist and a numbing feeling spread through the two boys as Draco helped Harry to his feet. 

Professor McGonagall made her way down the aisle filled with students trying to see what's happening. "Are you both all right?" both Harry and Draco nodded dumbly as the Professor clicked her tongue at the broken glass vials on the floor. "I'll get Severus to make another batch. I see now that the two of your can't be more than two and a half meters away from each other without experiencing pain." 

Draco, despite feeling like trowing up, still managed to roll his eyes at the Professor and mumbled. 'It's pretty obvious.' Harry heard this and stomped on Draco's foot and the boy clenched his teeth and shot Harry a glare.

"I want to you both to sit together and I don't want any fighting, is that understood?" both boys hesitantly nodded as the Professor walked away and Harry and Draco started to walk separate ways again, but they didn't go very far as they felt each other's presence gone, they whipped around at the same time and hollered. "We're going this way!" This caused some of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years to giggle. Fixing on a glare Harry dived towards Draco's arm and seized it and dragged Draco again to where he wanted to go. When Harry reached his destination, he shoved Draco into a seat and clambered over the table, careful not to knock over any of the many plates and flagons to the others side and took a seat next to Hermione directly opposite of Draco. But unfortunately for Ron, Harry had dumped Draco right next to him. He was about to move and sit next to Harry but his twin red-headed brothers sat beside him and Harry. 

Dinner went along as normal, but with the occasional glaring and scowling done on Ron's and Draco's part, other than that, it went smoothly, and Draco was even courteous enough to speak civilly with Hermione and call her by her last name, but only to get her to pass the salt and pepper. 

"Weasel? Are you going to hog the flask any longer?" Draco said calmly as Ron returned the insult.

"Aww, sorry Ferret-Face, but there isn't any left, I guess you have to get Oliver's table to pass you theirs." Ron said with his voice dripping with mockery and hatred. In one movement, Draco had Ron's collar scrunched in his fist as he pulled the other face near his and hissed out his words. "Another word out of you Weasley, and you might not see day light for the next few weeks."

"Are you threats always this meaningless, or are they as empty as your overloaded big fat head, Malfoy?" (A/N: And yes I 'kinda' stole that line from Raven (ZIODS)) Ron calmly replied. Draco raised his arm to hit him as Hermione yelled at him to let him go. 

-H- Malfoy, stop it…**now**! -H- It was until Harry placed an arm on his that snapped him out of his daze and he stared slightly at Harry. Draco lowered his arm and released Ron and whispered a barely audible '_sorry_' and the red-headed boy straightened out his robes, stood up and walked off to find another place to seat, in the end he sat next to Hermione as she tried her best to usher every one to move for some space. The rest of the table looked down on Draco as he quietly finished his dinner and hope Harry would hurry up with his. Once he was done, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and had him clamber over the table again, but this time, he knocked over a few things and pulled him away from the table and out into the halls.

"Hey! What's the deal, I haven't had desert?" Harry wailed as he looked glumly back at the dining hall. 

"You have the rest of the year to look for that." Draco ignored Harry's cry of protest as Harry glared at the blonde. 

"All right, what do you want?"

"You don't expect me to stay in there do you, with everyone staring at me like that?" 

"It _was_ partially your fault." Harry countered, but Draco looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine, *sigh* we'll… go, walk around I guess. Or we could go back to our room and try to entertain our self's?"

Draco replied by pushing him up the stairs. When they finally got to the front of their room, Harry stood behind Draco, waiting for him to say the password. "But I'm not going to say it!"

"Either you do it, or I'm going back into the dining room."

"But, why can't you say it?!"

"Cause I…. I've forgotten it."

"**That's a lie!?!**"

"I don't care if it is. I'm not going to say it, cause you are." Draco turned and faced Harry with his back and let his gaze drop to the floor. 

"Draco…s'a…pwait." Draco mumbled softly as the wolf in the painting tilted its ear at the blonde.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." came the voice of the wolf.

"You can so hear me, you're a wolf, your supposed to have good hearing!" Draco yelled at the painting.

"Sorry lad, but living in this painting for centauries has turned me deaf." If the wolf could grin it would have done so.

"Draco's sa pwat." said the blonde a little clearer.

"One more time, louder." 

"Your just doing this to make fun of me aren't you!?" yelled Draco again at the wolf.

"No, you think? Just say it properly and I'll let you in."

"Fine! Draco's a prat! Okay!? I, Draco Malfoy am a fucking prat!!!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear, see it wasn't so hard wasn't it?" the wolf opened the hidden door, as both the wolf and Harry sniggered behind Draco's back as the boys went into the room. Once inside, Draco threatened Harry again with his wand, and made Harry change the password. 

"So now what?" asked the blonde as Harry jumped in his side of the bed, rolling to the side to open his trunk and fished out the pillow and he placed it under his head. The darker haired boy grinned at Draco as the blonde growled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to ask Dobby to bring up a few more pillows anyway. I can't sleep with just one." Harry tugged the pillow from under his head, and did a perfect aim at Draco's head. "I'm bored."

"Well, have fun." Draco moved to his side of the bed and opened his trunk.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

In about an hour's time, Draco was lying on his stomach blowing bubbles while Harry sat on the floor going through his Transfigurations home work. He needed a good spell to create a totally new creature. Something unexpected. Something kick ass and something no one else can do. Something with out bubbles. "Maybe you should go hang out with Hermione, I know she would adore your bubbles."

"Like I would be caught dead hanging around with a Mud-Blood." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco for a brief second. Draco watched as Harry popped a few by trying to eat them, making a face at the taste. Draco smirked and blew more bubbles in Harry's direction just to get on the boy's nerves as said boy drank down the mug of pumpkin juice. "You shouldn't be making fun of my friends, or I'll advice you to be quiet while you still have a tongue."

"Now that was just mean, stealing my lines like that." Draco said as he blew a few more bubbles in Harry's face. Harry hasn't been receiving any messages from his friends and he was just bored as he put away his work . And Draco, the gay fag, kept blowing bubbles into his face. And they were both avoiding the ferrets and left them on their own. 

"I'm bored. Why can't there be a TV in here, or even a stereo." Harry started to complain, Draco had gotten used to the sudden complains about Muggle devices that he didn't care anymore or bothered to ask for an explanation of what the _thing_ was.

"You could chew on the bed poster." Draco said in the same tone of boredom. He had been through almost every book he had come across. Even the damn girly ones and one or two magazines. Who knew there were so many shades of blonde hair dyes. (Not to say that his hair wasn't natural). 

"Man, this sucks!" Harry got up and stretched, unaware to the look he received from his blonde haired roomy. He sighed and looked around the room while Draco returned to blowing bubbles. Harry looked at a bubble as it passed him by. It was late, he was tired and bored. A very dangerous combination when it came to the Gryffindor's Golden Boy. He started stalking the bubbles, pouncing them, or biting at them.

"That bored huh?" Draco asked with a smirk as he watched Harry, who shrugged at him before continuing his hunting. "How easily amused you are." Harry shrugged again and Draco caught a bubble without popping it.

"What do you suppose we could do?" Draco continued to blow bubbles for the others amusement.

"Well, we could-." Started Harry but Draco had cut him off.

"No perverted thoughts either." the boy warned as he had remember about the potion. Harry grinned as Draco gave him a doubtful stare. Harry chased a few more bubbles around, then flopped down on the bed beside the blonde as Draco raised a brow at him.

"Well, since you've spoiled my fun, specifically with you, what do you say we play a prank on the others. We could get my invisibility cloak and somehow sneak up above people and drop water bombs on them. Then they'll be all wet and sploge-ded."

"Sploge-ded?" Draco questioned with a quizzical look. "Is that even a word?"

"Probably not, but come on, it's as boring in here as Professor Binns's class." Harry responded, grabbing Draco's hand that was holding the bubble maker and blowed some bubbles. "Hey, that's fun!"

"It's something to entertain the easily amused." Draco responded with a grin then added. "When they find all the dish soap gone, we don't know what happened to it okay." Harry and Draco chuckled at that. After a moment of boredom Harry decided to speak. "I have a deck of cards somewhere. Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Eh? Like wha…?" the blonde asked as he looked over at Harry quizzically, he was willing to do anything to alleviate the boredom.

"Poker, Rummy, Go fish, war, wait I know. Hermione gave me this electronic Twister last year, I haven't played it yet, wanna give it a go?." Draco shrugged, oblivious on Harry's thought on how easy it was to get into Draco's pants.

**"**Sounds fine." Draco said as he put away his bubbles while Harry rummaged around in his trunk for the game. "You have to teach me though." Harry grinned at the thought.

"You'll get the hang of it easily." the raven-haired boy set up the game, by spreading the coloured dotted cloth onto the carpet and set a computer screen device on a near by table. Draco looked in awe at the metal covered… thing. Harry pulled out a some strange looking gadgets from a bag that was with the game.

"You'll have to put these on," Harry explained, as he showed them to Draco.

"What are they," he asked as he followed Harry and snapped the thin bindings onto his elbows, knees.

"Sensors, it detects when you body is touching the ground. The first rule of this game, is to not let ay part of your body touch the floor. Its all about stamina, and will power really." Harry had to explain to Draco how the sensors worked.

"These," he said raising a pair of what looked like gloves, "Go on your hands and these…" he raised a pair of what could be described as shoe soles, "Attach to your shoes. They're adjustable. The rest," the things that looked like little belts with buttons, "go around your knees and elbows. Here." 

He handed them to Draco, who removed his robes, leaving him in only a tight black tee, equally black pants, and black leather boots hidden beneath the pant legs. Harry too removed his robe, showing his Dark green shirt along with his black slacks and slapped on the devices one by one. 

"The rules are easy," he said after finishing. "You do whatever is commanded by the computer. It's the silver thing if you were wondering. No, Malfoy don't touch it!" Harry slapped Draco's hand away from the keyboard. "If you fall, if your hands or feet leave a position for more than three seconds without a command or if you knees or elbows touch the ground you lose. Those devices you're wearing…they monitor your progress. Is everything clear?" Draco nodded. "Good. Shall we proceed?" 

The two ascended the steps of the stage and Draco moved to his chosen side. Meanwhile, Harry moved over to the empty screen and flipped a switch at the side of it to the position designated 'on' and the screen flashed. 

"_Welcome to **Ultimate Twister!**_" boomed the annoying male voice of the computer's inappropriately named A.I. Colours flashed across the screen and high-paced, techno music blared from the speakers, forcing both wizards to cover their ears. Harry briefly considered killing the person who'd chosen the music, while he adjusted the volume. 

"Where's the music coming from?" asked Draco.

"Speakers… it's a Muggle device, so as this game thing. The music basically comes from the computer. Just don't read to much into it, not even Muggle understands how it works.

"_Please select mode,_" requested the machine. Quickly, Harry scanned the available options: 2-player, 3-player, Team or Rules. A little musical chime sounded as he selected the first. 

"_Take starting positions!_" Both did as commanded each, stepping onto the blue and yellow squares at their end of the field, which lit up in the process. 

"_Ready!_ **_GO!_**" 

The game lasted a lot longer than Harry had anticipated. Draco had a surprising amount of stamina his mystifying ability to twist his body into the most complicated positions amazed Harry to no end. 

'Damn! I won't lose this!' thought Harry, struggling to maintain his current stance. If anyone had walked in at that moment it would look as if the pair was doing push-ups only with Harry hovering over Draco in a very 'awkward' manner. 

"_Left hand: Green!_" sounded the digital referee. The players studied their present situations. Their left hands were already on green which meant they had to move. Harry moved his hand which had been over Draco's shoulder to a tile a bit farther to his left, lowering himself in the process. Draco, whose hand had been as far away as it could reach pulled it closer pushing his body directly up against the raven haired boy's and his head right into the other's face. 

Harry resisted the urge to move away as he was greeted with a face full of hair, if he moved he would most likely fall. So he steeled himself waiting for the computer to call out the next command. He took a deep steadying breath, willing his tired muscles to hold, when he finally noticed the unfamiliar, but sweet sent creeping up his nostrils. 

'What is that?' he wondered. It smelled like banana… and strawberries. He inhaled again then realized what he was smelling; Draco's hair. '_Must be his shampoo_,' he figured taking another whiff and sighing contentedly. ' _I wonder if he noticed me smelling his hair. Hmm, now would be a good time to act_.' 

Draco, however did notice, but didn't say anything. He was preoccupied with trying to suppress the shivers running through his body at the feeling of Harry's hot breath right against his neck. _'Oh gods, that feels nice!_' Draco closed his eyes for a bit, hoping the computer didn't take much longer, when he felt something warn…and _wet_ against his neck. Draco snapped his eyes open and glance at Harry who licked his lips. When…

"_Right foot: Yellow!_" The two snapped out of their dazes and once again rearranged themselves. 

"_Left hand: Yellow!_" 

"_Left foot: Red!_" 

"_Left foot: Blue!_" Now if anyone were to walk in it would look like… _um_, never mind. Draco swallowed hard, blushing wildly, when his rear was planted firmly against Harry's crotch. Said boy was grinning malevolently. 

"_Right hand: Yellow!_" Harry, who had once again regained his composure, swiftly moved his right hand to the only easily accessible yellow square near Draco before the other could get to it. This was, after all, a game of strategy. Now the blonde would be forced to find a position that would more than likely lead to his down fall. He found a free square on his left hand side, but it would not be an easy manoeuvre. Draco twisted his entire body, legs crossing awkwardly, muscled aching and joints threatening to give out, until somehow he managed to slap his hand down one the far away tile. He was now facing Harry and made it a point to give him a cocky grin. 

'I bet he didn't think I'd be able to make that one,' he thought to himself. 

'_My God!_ How can he be _that_ flexible?!' Harry suddenly became aware of the close proximity between himself and the sweat-covered blonde. His rational, thinking side screamed at him to move away, is was way to soon, but his hormone-driven, fifteen year-old half was screaming 'other' things at him whilst effectively drowning out the rational side. Also with the complimentary of the potion

Draco was getting a little nervous, Harry had been staring at him for over a minute now and he could feel his face becoming red again, despite his attempts at suppression. Their eyes were focused intensely on each other's. No longer could they hear the commands being issued by the machine. Suddenly, before either could analyse the situation, Harry reached around and pulled Draco head, into a forced kiss. Harry's one supporting hand soon gave out sending him crashing down along with Draco, but that did nothing to deter the kiss. 

Draco gasp as Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Finally Draco managed to get his brain functioning as he tried to push Harry of him, but the other boy had a stronger grip. All he wanted to do was get Harry's tongue out of his mouth so he could breath. But he couldn't get Harry away from him.

-D- Potter, get of me _now! -D- _ Draco tried again to push Harry of him. -D- Potter, I need too fucking _breath_! -D- thinking that Harry was too occupied in hearing Draco's distraught thoughts. With one swift kick to Harry's side, the Raven haired boy was sprawled next to Draco. 

"K 'so, I'm so sorry Malfoy. You okay?" after gulping in deep breaths of air, all Draco did in reply was to give Harry a murderous glare.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Potter?" Draco practically yelled at him as he wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "I know your on the potion, but fuckin' Potter!" 

"Gomen." whispered the other boy.

"What?" 

"Gomen, it means sorry. Look Malfoy I really didn't mean what I did." Draco looked at Harry warily.

"Why'd yo do it?"

"I don't know. Okay, can we just drop it." Harry looked away from Draco as he pushed him self up and walked over to the bed.

"So…what language was that anyway?" the blonde raised a brow, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Japanese…" said the other boy flatly.

"You speak Japanese?" now both brows raised Draco got up himself as moved over to sit on the edge of his side of the bed.

"Hai." nodded Harry.

"Teach me?" Harry looked up and looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you even a bit disturb at what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't want to think about it, if you don't mind. Be back in a sec, I'm going to brush my teeth in hopes to get the taste of your tongue out of my mouth." Harry went red as Draco left him.

-H- You aren't even a least bit angry at me? -H-

-D- No -D-

-H- But, why? -H-

-D- Look Potter, you didn't rape me. Okay? Just get over it. -D- 

-H- Fucking, **_I_** pashed you, I don't think I can get over it. I mean I freaking pashed **_you_**. When the hell did I become a fag?! -H-

-D- Ever since you took that potion. -D-

-H- I really don't understand why you are so calm over this. -H-

-D- Would you like it if I erased you memory? -D-

-H- I think I'm fine thanks -H-

-D- Then shut up already -D- Harry pouted slightly and picked up his wand and did a few flicks and one or two murmured words, he magically packed up the Twister Game and a few minutes later Draco returned from the bathroom. 

"Anyway, about your Japanese thing? When did you learn it?"

"When I was still small and living with the Muggles, I found this book. During my spare time, which was whenever they went out or at night time, I would listen to this tape and read a dictionary which was Japanese to understand manga." Harry glanced at Draco, whom had a blank look on his face. Quickly he added a few things to not keep Draco in the dark. "Manga are Japanese comics, as you now Japanese have their on languages and symbols. Eventually I learnt a bit, after I found the tape and dictionary around the house. Never seen anyone using it, nor did I know anyone that knows Japanese. So I picked it up as a second language, not very good at it I must say. As for the manga's there was this little Japanese boy in my primary school that sold them. He had a huge range, and sold them for…" Harry stopped short there, wondering how to change Muggle currency into Wizard money.

"Err, I guess about one Galleon and six Knuts"

"That many just for one comic?"

"Well, you can't buy them anywhere you know. I only managed to buy about three of them with the little amount of pocket money I receive from the my Muggles. But when the head master found out that Ken, the Japanese boy, was selling things in school, he confiscated them. Not to mention that the Muggles I was staying with, found them and burn them up just for the fun of it."

"So, what was that word you said earlier? Kuso was it?" 

"More like K'so, its like a swear. Umm, like saying 'Dammit' or 'Shit' you know, the usuals."

"So, how come I've never heard you speak any Japanese before?" Draco removed himself from the door frame and sat again on his side of the bed. The Raven-haired boy shrugged at the question. 

"I don't know… I usually say a few once in a while. Both Hermione and Ron knows a few words. Thought them my self, well, more to Ron anyways. Hermione's been to Japan, so she speaks fluent Japanese." Draco nodded his head at the response. 

"Don't you know any other languages, Malfoy? I know you name is French." Draco raised a brow at the other boy.

"Yeah, it's a French name. But that doesn't mean I know how to speak it, nor have I ever been to France. Not everyone is special like you Potter." 

Harry cupped his hands together and plastered on a dreaming look on his face. "You finally admitted it. I'm more special than you."

"Wha? **NO**!!! I didn't mean it that way." Draco looked gobsmacked. Still carrying on with his dreamy state, Draco could have sworn he saw hearts flowing in Harry's eyes. "Stop it, your not special. Sure you nearly defeated The Dark Lord, but you just did it out of pure stupidity."

Harry dropped his hands and glared at Malfoy. "Now that was just plain mean."

"You deserved it anyway." Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde and got of the bed and was about to make his way back to the dinning hall. "Ack! Potter, what do you think your doing?!" Harry turned around to see Draco jump off the bed and scuttle over to him.

"I'm going to see the others, what's wrong with doing that?" Harry grinned at him innocently. Draco would've smack him right there and there if his heart still wasn't racing from the shock of how stupid Potter could be.

"Have you not learned anything from our last encounter of being more than three feet apart." 

Tilting his head slightly Harry answered. "No, what happened?" Draco grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard enough to rattle his teeth.

"**We fell to the floor in agonising pain**!?" Draco yelled in Harry's face. 

"Oh, now I remembered." Harry gave Draco a smile as the other boy let him go. "We wouldn't want that to happen again, now would we."

"Err…" 

"So, that's why…I guess you have to following me to the dinning hall." Harry turn around and continued walking down the hall with Draco following one step behind.

"I swear, Pot-Head's going to be the death of me." 

__ __

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Well, since I'm nice. I've let both Draco and Harry out of the toilet, and no, I still haven't returned their wands. I was told that I had to released them, so they could finish making the third movie. *goes starry eyed* We finally get to see Sirius and Remus…. But I still kinda wished they used Johnny Depp as Sirius. Cause he kinda has the long hair and attitude. Anyway…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm VERY sorry I took so long to update. VERY SORRY… *Bows* Gomen=sorry. So… update and tell me what you think of this. See ya. *Drags Demonic Child by the ear away from the computer*


	6. Visiting the Gryffindor’s

Visiting the Gryffindor's

Fire Stone: Hey, SOOO sorry for not updating earlier, but I couldn't think of anything else to write in. But the writers block has been lifted, and I'm back on the story.

Note: In this chapter Draco's going to be made fun of a bit, but don't worry, he wont be teased too much. Now, I'm sure you people know what 'Uke' and 'Seme' is right? If not, Seme, is the dominant one, while Uke, is the submissive.

I just wanted to have a little Poll just for fun to see who thinks who should be Seme or Uke. To me, I think that Draco's the Seme.

[Stamps 'Uke' all over Harry's face and pushes both Draco and Harry into a closet]

However in this fic, I've made Harry play the Seme role rather than the other way round. It suits it better in the story. [Gives thumbs up]

mojo-jojo241, I would be SO obliged if you would put this story on your site. And yeah, if you want you can put my name there 'Fire Stone' or my email, . Don't forget to put the story 'Milk Is My Sugar' by Michael Serpent. It's one of the best H/D fic I've read so far.

-·=»‡«=·- () -·=»‡«=·- ll [ Disclaimer: Fire Stone no own Harry Potter, Hoo-Hum [Chokes Self]] ll

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

Harry had pulled Draco all the way from their dorms into the dinning hall, the sulking blonde glared at Harry as he suggested that everyone must've finished dinner and went back to their houses. "C'mon Let's go to the Gryffindor's house."

"Wha, What?! I can't go there."

"C'mon already?!" Harry tugged hard at Draco's arm and pulled him to the direction of the Gryffindor's corridor.

Draco started to slow down in his pace and had Harry pulling him though the hallways.

"But I don't want to see the red head, or the mud blood!" whined the blonde as Harry tugged on his arm harder. "Alright already, let go, I can walk for my self." Harry dropped his arm and walked behind him as to make sure Draco didn't run away all of a sudden.

"Ne, walk already?" Harry poked him from the back. After Draco started to slow down again, Harry shoved hard at Malfoy, as the blond fell forward.

"Potter?!"

"What? Besides, we're here already."

Throwing daggers at Harry through glares, Draco heaved himself of and stood beside Harry as the said boy said the password to the portrait.

"Sorry dear, but the passwords has been changed just last night, _Pink Frog_'s isn't it anymore." The fat lady is the portrait looked kind-heartedly at the raven haired boy.

"Aww shucks." Harry kicked the ground with the scruff of his shoe. "Couldn't you just let us in, please?"

"Sorry dear's I can't, it's the rules you know."

"But you know me, don't you trust me?"

Again the lady in the portrait looked sympathetically at Harry. "Oh all right, just this once."

Harry punched a fist into the air. "Boo-yeah, I'm good."

Draco was again dragged in as Harry bounced around called out to his friends. "Hermione, Ron, Malfoy and I are here!"

Other Gryffindor's took a glance at the two and thought nothing of it, five seconds later they took another glance and started yelling. "You can't bring **_him_** in here?!"

"Huh, why not?" Pouted Harry as he dragged Draco in by the scruff of his collar.

Fred and George simultaneously replied. "Cause he's a Slytherin! He's Malfoy!?"

Draco tried to object, but was all that came out was a squeak as Harry pulled Draco against him. "So what? Just because he is, doesn't mean he's bad."

Ron and Hermione entered the common room, and the sight of Draco flushed against Harry, was a near death experience to them.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing!?" Ron dropped the books he was carrying for Hermione and stared at the two.

Harry blinked at his friends actions, "What? Is this a bad thing?"

"Bad? BAD?!" Ron shouted as he pointed at Draco. "THE PRAT'S COVERED IN DISEASES."

"Ron, calm down a bit, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Right Harry." Hermione looked from Ron to Harry.

Harry grinned as he pulled Draco onto the seat with him, Draco tried to struggle out, but Harry yanked him into his lap. "Certainly, he's my fuck-buddy."

"**WHAT?!**" The whole Gryffindor's room shrieked, including Draco. The blonde twisted around in Harry's lap and glared at the said boy.

"Are you mad or something, we are **not** fuck-buddies. We are not even buddies." Draco narrowed his eyes even more at Harry.

"Aww you're so cute when you're angry." Harry's grinned widen as he pinched Draco's cheek. "Of _course _you're my fuck-buddy. What else are you then?"

"**_Your enemy_**?!… … … **Your rival**!? **Your Arch Nemesis**!?!?"

"And occasional fuck-buddies." Harry grabbed Draco's hands that were about to strangle him and held it against his chest. "What better sex is there, than with your enemy, eh?"

Harry kissed Draco shortly on the mouth, as he drew back, Harry nearly cracked up laughing at the mortified look on Draco's face.

"That, was disturbing." grumbled Ron as he bent to pick up the fallen books and placed them onto a desk. "Why is Harry acting this way?!"

Draco tried to push Harry away and answered Ron's question. "He took the puddle gum potion." a chorus of 'Oh's cooed across the room.

"How long will he be affected?" Hermione asked.

"Pssht, a month or two I guess."

"Boy, are you going to have fun…." Ron grinned at Draco as the said boy sneered back. "Didn't you know he was taking the potion, why did you let yourself be the first person he saw?"

At this state, Draco really wished he could kill the Weasley, _if_ there weren't so many witnesses around. "I _didn't know_ he was taking it, it was _after_ he did, was when I found out. But by then it was too late, he had already looked at me."

Harry took this time to pulled Draco closer and snuggled him. "GAH! Let go of me?!"

"I really don't know who to feel sorry for, you or Harry." Ron broke into another huge grin as Harry suddenly lowered his head from smelling Draco's hair to where his neck and shoulder connects. "Well, Harry it is then."

"Potter?! Get off!" Draco tried to pry his hands out of Harry's but the raven haired boy kept a strong hold onto them. Nipping at the skin, Harry slowly let go of Draco's hands and one of then tugged on the hem of Draco's shirt.

The twins started laughing together as they cracked up jokes with one another. Fred called out Ron, "Now would be a good time to take a picture! If we wait a few minutes, we can get some shots that the first years would be banned from."

"Gonna get one hell of a hickey if you let Harry keep at it." Chuckled Seamus as he got off the couch and wandered over to Dean.

Malfoy tried to push Harry of him, but the other boy gave Draco a harsh bite making the blonde whimper. This action cause the rest of the Gryffindor's to laughed about Draco being an 'Uke'. Licking at the spot Harry just bit, he moved back up from the neck and kissed Draco. In the background you could hear the Twins clicking away with two Muggle cameras that Hermione had run up to her dorms for.

"The two of you are paying for the films, you know that right?" Hermione laughed as the two responded by giving their thumbs up at her.

"Does anyone else find this disturbing?" grumbled Ron as he looked around the common room, only to find the other Gryffindor's watching the two. "Typical."

"C'mon Draco, we'll be selling these pictures triple the price if we get any tongue action." laughed Fred as he and George swapped places.

"NO, you will not let another soul see these pictures!" Draco yelled out before he was kissed by Harry to silence him.

"What makes you think that we will listen to you? Besides all of us have seen you, what's the difference?" asked George as he moved in for a close up, nearly getting hit in the face by Draco.

"What about Potter than, how do you think he'd feel about this?" Draco said, desperately trying to move away from Harry.

Both red-heads stop what their doing and said a small 'oh' in realisation. George pouted as Fred mumbled, 'Bye-bye cash'.

"See, Potter would be upset about the whole thing when he gets his sanity back." Draco grinned as he managed to get a hold of Harry hands and pushed the said boy off him. Draco got off the couch and moved over to the twins and retrieved the cameras. "I'll be burning these in the fire place later."

"Wait, those are my camera's you can't just burn them!" Hermione objected.

"Fine, take out the film then." Draco handed the camera back as Hermione removed the films and threw them into the fire.

The girl turned to the twins, "You're still paying, you know."

The two groaned back in annoyance. "C'mon Herm, we didn't even get to keep it, don't you think that's a bit mean?"

"No."

"Aww…"

Draco rolled his eyes at the two and left for the portrait door, stopping just in time when he felt the slight pain of not being near the raven-haired boy anymore. "Potter! We're going, now."

Harry whined in protest but followed nonetheless, he waved to his friends, but before he left the Twins gave him some candy and he left the Gryffindor tower.

"What the **hell** was with you earlier!?" Yelled Draco the moment they were out of ear shot of the portrait.

"What? I couldn't help myself. Anyone else in my position would've raped you by then." Harry said back defensively.

"Anyone else in your position would've been dead!"

"So why didn't you kill me." Harry asked back.

"With all those people watching? I would've been lucky to make it out of there alive after." Draco sighed as he walked back toward their dorms.

"You love me and you know it." Grinned Harry as he walked along side Draco.

-·=»‡«=·- () -·=»‡«=·-

Sorry I took so long updating, I had a real writers block, then I came up with that new story, check it out if you haven't already. It's another H/D fic and also a few multiple pairing around. Don't worry, I've got some ideas for the next chapter, but till then…… you'll have to wait.

-·=»‡«=·- () -·=»‡«=·- ll [until the next chapter….SEE YA!!!] ll


	7. PLEASE READ! NOTES

EVERY BODY!

This fic will be deleted and Re-posted after some major changes!

Please keep an eye out for it!


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

THE FIRST CHAPTERS BEEN REMADE!

It's been renamed to 'Listening To You!' Which can be found on my profile's page as a brand new story.

Please have a read at it! Hopefully you all will enjoy as much as you have enjoyed this! PLEASE SPREAD THE NEWS!

REVIEW ME!


End file.
